


Dead Boy Walking

by AprilRose05



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Highschool AU, I have two projects to finish, Im not good at tagging, M/M, NOT TO ALEC, Smut, Some Fluff, What am I doing, attempted rape (mentioned), mostly just alec gazing fondly at magnus, smut in later chapters, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilRose05/pseuds/AprilRose05
Summary: When Alec Lightwood is approached by the two meanest boys in school, and successfully beaten up, a strange new kid comes in to save him. You guessed it, it's Magnus.





	1. Fight For Me

First day of senior year! And as Alec Lightwood walked to his locker, he realized nothing had changed. No one had matured, no one acted different, and they were all still the douchebags they were last year. Sighing, Alec started unloading his backpack into his locker. That was when he felt a distinct tap on his shoulder.

Quickly turning, he was met with dark black eyes. It was the most popular boy in school, Sebastian Verlac. 

"Alec Lightwood, right?" he asked, flicking his bleach blonde hair out of his eyes with a strange sense of authority. Why would Sebastian Verlac be approaching him?

"Yes," Alec answered, making the word seem like a question.

Another person approached him to his right, and slammed his locker closed. Jonathan Morgernstern. Oh god, what did he do? Feeling fear prickle his skin, he turned towards Sebastian. "What do you want?"

Sebastian smirked. "You forge notes, right?"

Alec gulped. "Yes." He had been forging notes since he was ten, and now that it had been seven years, he was excellent at it.

"We need a note in my sister's handwriting," Jonathan said. 

 "Clary?" Alec squeaked, wincing at the way his voice jumped an octave on the 'a.'

Jonathan Morgerstern and Clary Fray were  _technically_ siblings. However, they weren't raised together. After knowing Clary for five years, she finally told him what had happened with her family. Valentine Morgernstern, Clary's biological father, had been extremely abusive to her mother, Jocelyn Fray. And once she got pregnant with Clary, he still didn't stop. Worried for her baby's wellbeing, she ran away from him with her older son, Jonathan. But soon enough, Valentine had pulled some legal strings with his friend Michael Wayland, a judge, and got custody of Jonathan. Clary said that her mom fought as hard as she could for Jonathan, but there was nothing she could do. Alec had always thought that Jonathan envied Clary, and felt bad for him. But all of his feelings toward him ended when he tried to rape Clary last year. Only their close group of friends knew about it, and luckily Jace got there just in time to get him off of her. So to say Alec hated him would be an understatement.

Alec turned, "I wouldn't consider her your sister after you tried to-"

He was suddenly being slammed up against the locker by Jonathan. His giant hand was quickly tightening around his throat. 

" _You don't talk to me like that, Lightwood!"_

Due to Alec's stubbornness, all he did was give Jonathan a toothy grin. This obviously made him ten times angrier. Jonathan used his hold on Alec's neck- which had gotten increasingly tight- to pull him away from the lockers, and slam his head against it again. Alec let out a small grunt of pain, and then he was being repeatedly punched in the face. Tasting blood, Alec thought of Clary sobbing after what had happened, and spat blood in Jonathan's face. Enraged, Jonathan pulled back for another punch. Closing his eyes and waiting for the pain to come, Alec was surprised when he was instead dropped to the ground.

Blinking away the dark spots in his vision, he caught sight of Sebastian and Jonathan focusing on beating up another guy, except this guy was fighting back. The mysterious kid turned to kick Sebastian in the crotch before he could throw another punch. He started to focus on Jonathan, and then Alec saw his face. His  _very_ beautiful face. He was asian, with high cheekbones, and oddly had makeup on. Alec was enthralled by the way the man's long black coat flew behind him with punch and kick. Soon enough, Sebastian was on the ground clutching his crotch and crying out in pain, and Sebastian threw his last punch before the kid completely knocked his feet out from under him. Alec watched Jonathan's head hit the ground. There was no way he was getting back up. 

The whole ordeal quickly gained a crowd, and they all watched as the kid casually strolled over to Alec, unharmed, and reached out a hand. Alec was frozen. What the hell had just happened? Was this beautiful kid fighting for  _him_?

"Come on," the kid said gently, his voice was smooth, silky, and Alec was _so_ done for. "Let's clean you up."

Realizing he was waiting for a response, Alec nodded slowly and took his hand and was hauled to his feet. His hand was very smooth. _Stop Alec, that's creepy._

Immediately, his four closest friends emerged from the crowd.

His sister was there first. " _Alexander Lightwood!_  What the fuck did you say to them?"

For the first time in front of the new kid, Alec spoke, "Wow Izzy thanks for the concern." His voice was really gravelly, he hoped the kid didn't think that that was unattractive. _Why did Alec care what he thought?_

Izzy sighed, pushing her long dark hair out of her face. "That's not what I meant."

Clary spoke up, a sad expression on her face, "Let's go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up." Jace nodded and helped Clary hobble Alec along. 

Simon quickly pointed at the new kid, "You come too."

The kid shrugged and followed the five of them, nonchalantly strolling behind Izzy. Alec blushed at the fact that the kid that had just beat up two guys for him was going to be with him longer. The very beautiful kid. 

They avoided the crowd and made it to the bathrooms.

"Girls or boys?" Jace asked. There was no way any of them wouldn't be with Alec and wait outside because of "privacy."

"Girls," Clary answered. They all nodded in agreement and went into the bathroom.

Alec was blinded by the white tiles everywhere as he was carefully put into a sitting position on the floor. Leaning his head against the wall, he relished the cool feeling against his aching head.

Clary was in front of him with a wet paper towel, and was wiping away the blood. Although it hurt, Alec was too busy staring at the kid to even say "ow." He was standing away from the five of them, looking a little awkward with his hands in his pockets, but he was looking over at Alec with concern. The two of them made eye contact, and before Alec could blush, Simon spoke up.

"Hey," he said, getting the kid's attention. "I haven't seen you around. Are you new?"

The kid nodded, obviously feeling intimidated.

Isabelle quickly broke the ice. Pointing at each person as she introduced them all, she said, "I'm Isabelle, you can call me Izzy, this is Jace, Simon, Clary, and the damsel in distress you just saved is Alec." 

Alec blushed fiercely. He was going to  _kill_ Isabelle later.

The kid finally revealed his name, "I'm Magnus."

_Magnus. ~~~~_

He hadn't realized he whispered the name out loud until the kid-Magnus- responded, "yes?"

Alec turned bright red and hoped everyone mistook it for blood. "Uh- well, I was- um, it was an- sorry, i didn't-" he sputtered. Then Izzy saved him.

"Why did you help him?" Izzy demanded. "You must have heard about how terrible Jonathan and Sebastian were before you took them on. Most people would have stood back and let it happen. You didn't. Why?"

Magnus answered with ease, "I saw what happened, I didn't think it was right, so I stopped it."

Everyone just stared at him in amazement. No one in their grade, _hell_ their school, would never have tried to fight Sebastian and Jonathan. Not only did Magnus do just that, but he also won. Damn. Alec hoped he wasn't drooling.

 Clary snapped him out of his thoughts. "All done."

She threw the blood soaked paper towel away and Alec got himself to his feet. Walking over to the mirror, he groaned loudly at his appearance.

He had a huge cut across his left eyebrow and a completely busted lip. Thankfully his nose wasn't swollen from all the bleeding.

"It's not that bad," Jace said, patting him on the back.

"Thanks," Alec said.

His eyes widened as he saw Magnus staring at him in the mirror. Alec caught Isabelle grinning like a madman. She knows.

"Hey guys," she started, "second period is about to start, let's get going."

Expectedly, everyone got the hint and left the bathroom, leaving just Alec and Magnus.

Alec turned around, and Magnus walked over to him. He reached out his hand and stroked his thumb on Alec's swollen top lip. Alec tried not to shudder at the touch.

"I'm sorry that happened," Magnus said, staring into Alec's blue eyes. 

Alec shrugged, then smiled. "How the hell did you come out of that with not even a scratch?"

Magnus chuckled. The sound warmed Alec's heart. "No, I got some scratches. Those boys really need a manicure."

Alec smiled wider, if that was even possible. At that moment, he forgot to respond. He was too busy staring at Magnus' perfect makeup and beautiful eyes. He had these greenish-yellow eyes that Alec thought he could stare at forever if he got the chance. He winged his eyeliner, making his face strangely resemble a cat's. Izzy had put on eyeliner like that before. He didn't remember it looking so attractive though.

"Alexander?" 

"What?" Alec asked, feeling disoriented.

Magnus put his hands back in his pockets. "It's Alexander, right? Or did I hear your sister wrong?"

"No, it Alexander. But everyone calls me Alec."

Magnus made a small noise of acknowledgment. 

"How did you know she was my sister?"

Magnus started making his way out of the bathroom, and stopped at Alec's question. "Because she's beautiful like you."

Alec turned completely red.

"Goodbye, Alexander," he said, and then he was gone.

Did Alec just imagine this beautiful man fighting two guys for him, calling him beautiful, and touching his lips? If this was a dream that would be the worst practical joke the world had ever played on him. Just to be sure he touched the cut on his forehead. Yup, that fucking hurt. There was no way this was a dream.

He stood there, completely paralyzed. _Maybe senior year would be different after all_  Alec thought, smiling giddily to himself. Meanwhile, he should probably get out of the girl's bathroom.


	2. Freeze Your Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec runs into Magnus at 7/11... and a couple other people he'd rather not see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I honestly forgot about it and just recently remembered it oops...
> 
> But anyways, enjoy and happy reading :)

Magnus was tired. He was lying in his very small twin bed staring at his fan go around and around. The move had been hard. His father had been on edge, which meant he drank more, and when Magnus' father drank, he didn't stop. So while his father was drunk and hungover at the same time, Magnus was left to work and pay bills. Asmodeus, Magnus' father, claimed moving would give them a fresh start after his mom died, but so far it had been terrible.

Until Alexander Lightwood.

Magnus truly thought that this year would just be another state to add to his Places I've Lived In list. But that moment he saw the gorgeous boy with black hair and blue eyes walk past him, he felt strangely attached. So when he saw those two assholes approach the boy, the solution seemed easy. He didn't understand why him standing up for a nice, and  _very_ gorgeous boy was such a big deal. And the fact that if he wasn't there, no one would have done anything... well, it made his blood boil. 

He wasn't going to get any sleep and he knew it. He quickly sat up from his dark blue sheets, which were way too plain in his opinion, and grabbed his discarded shirt from the floor. Pulling it on, he walked to the window directly across his room. Magnus opened the window slowly, afraid his dad would hear it creak, and when he was hit by chilly air he retraced his steps and grabbed his jacket.

He maneuvered his body out the window slowly, stepping on the roof underneath his window. Closing the window, he looked out at his new neighborhood. His house was right behind a playground, which seemed depressing. It was completely wooden and half of the slides had cracks in them. But that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the bright, lit up building about three blocks over. The gigantic sign read 7/11. He could really go for a slushy right now. Putting his hands in his coat pockets, he felt his wallet that he left in his pocket. Hmmm... How convenient.

* * *

Alec was officially his group's errand boy. It was Friday, which was movie night, and Jace had forgotten to grab snacks. Typical: Alec cleaning up after Jace's mistakes. So after a  _very_ biased majority vote, he was forced to get the snacks. This was about the fourth time this had happened.

At that point in the night, it was close to 1 AM, so the only thing open was the town's trusty 7/11. Currently, Alec was driving his brother's black Prius and hating life. He was tired, cranky, and honestly couldn't get Magnus out of his head. It was annoying, frankly. Every time he closed his eyes he saw him. His perfect makeup, enchanting lips, and the mysterious aura he had attracted Alec like a moth to a flame. 

God, he had it bad. 

Parking in front of the store, he felt his eyes water from the bright sign that strongly contrasted to the darkness of the night. Rubbing his eyes, he opened the door that caused a small bell to ring. Alec scrolled through his phone for the list Izzy sent him. He almost laughed at the first thing on the list: Corn Nuts. Classic Isabelle. He quickly texted her  _BQ or plain?_ She responded about a second later.

He went to the snack section to search for the barbecue Corn Nuts when he heard the door open, and the signature bell ring. Who the hell would be at 7/11 at 1 AM. Well, besides him. Ignoring the new customer, he grabbed three bags of Corn Nuts off of the shelves when he saw a glimpse of a long, black coat. He had only seen one person wear that. No, it couldn't be. Alec was going mad.

"Alexander?"

Alec turned towards the familiar, honey-sweet voice. Awkwardly cradling three bags of Corn Nuts, he gawked at the last person he'd expect to see.

Magnus was standing there with his beautiful features drawn up in a mischievous smile. His hair was an absolute mess, and his makeup was slightly smeared, but he was still so attractive that all Alec could do was try to collect his jaw from the floor.

"Magnus?" he responded, utterly shocked. Magnus smirked, and it looked devastating. "Why are you here at 1 AM?" he continued.

"I could ask you the same thing, Lightwood," Magnus said. Alec felt himself wanting to respond in the same friendly, flirty tone of voice, but let's just say he panicked.

"I-I was j-just g-getting sn-snacks for Izzy and J-Jace and-" 

Magnus chuckled, looking amused at Alec's obvious embarrassment. "Corn Nuts, I see." He crinkled his nose, " _Barbecue?_ Plain is better."

"I think so too," Alec mumbled before he could stop himself.

Magnus smiled. "I'm glad to be acquainted with a man of good taste," he said while not-so-subtly licking his bottom lip and looking Alec up and down.

Alec averted his eyes and blushed while trying to readjust his stack of Corn Nuts.

"Tell you what," Magnus started suddenly, causing Alec's eyes to go back to his, "let me buy you a slushy."

"No you don't have to-"

Magnus started walking towards Alec, effectively shutting him up. Magnus grabbed two of the bags from his hands, lightening his load to carry.

"Cherry or coke?"

Alec looked up into Magnus' eyes and could see the pure determination. He found it so endearing that he actually had the guts to smirk. "Cherry," he responded.

Letting Magnus walk him to the slushy machine, he watched as Magnus set the Corn Nuts down on the counter to grab two cups. Setting his bag down as well, Alec leaned against the counter and watched Magnus for a few moments before saying, "You never answered my question."

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows as he snapped the lid onto the drink. "What question?"

"Why are you at 7/11 at 1 AM?" he questioned, taking the slushy from Magnus' outstretched hand.

Magnus simpered. "Couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"It's movie night and Jace forgot snacks," he answered, trying not to get distracted by Magnus slowly sipping his drink.

"Movie night, huh?" Magnus raised an eyebrow. "What movie?"

"The Princess Bride," Alec rolled his eyes at the title.

"I'm guessing the movie's not your favorite," Magnus said with a grin.

"I didn't mind it the first five times Izzy made me watch it, actually."

Magnus looked amused. "I was hoping Jace had the obsession."

Alec laughed a little too loudly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done that.

"So does your idea of movie snacks only include the worst kind of Corn Nuts?" Magnus teased.

"I was sent to get Jiffy Pop, too," Alec said. 

"Jiffy Pop and Barbecue Corn Nuts," Magnus hummed. "The snacks of champions."

Their conversation was surprisingly entertaining for both of them. They talked about their favorite movies, which stemmed into childhood TV shows, and then they started talking about weird teacher stories. It was fun, flirty, and made both of the boys' crushes even stronger. Somehow, they ended up talking about Magnus, and why he moved.

Magnus swallowed nervously at the question. The strangest part is that he wanted to tell Alec. He wanted to tell him his deepest fears and darkest thoughts and that scared him and excited him at the same time. The last person he had felt that way was with Camille, and she ended up cheating on him and breaking his heart. But he had a gut feeling that Alec was different. Logically, he knew not to trust that feeling, and was ready to give a lousy, vague answer. However, the second he opened his mouth the truth came tumbling out. It's almost funny how easily your heart can overpower you.

"My mom died a couple months ago, actually," Magnus said, staring at his slushy. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw how Alec's face dropped and concern filled his features. Magnus hated pity more than anything, and seeing Alec's beautiful face filled with sadness hurt him more than he thought it would have. But another, smaller part of him felt his heart squirm at the fact that he knew Alec cared. Most, when he revealed his past, pity him, and that's all. But just from looking at Alec's face, he knew that he didn't just pity him, he  _cared._ Magnus continued, "And since she was the one that worked, my dad has had to take up jobs no one wanted, ones that make people move around a lot."

The first thing Alec said was predictable: "I'm sorry about your mom." Magnus just shrugged. The second thing Alec said was not: "I am glad that you moved here though, or I wouldn't have gotten to meet you," he says with a delicious blush.

Magnus smiles, and opens his mouth to respond in a flirtatious tone when the door to 7/11 swung open and the shrill bell disrupted their conversation.

"Dude, no," a deep voice cut through the silence, "Winona Ryder is much hotter than Kim Walker."

Magnus thought the voice sounded familiar, but when he saw Alec stiffen he realized who exactly it was.

Jonathan Morgenstern.

"That's it, man," it was another voice. "You're crazy."

Sebastian Verlac.

" _Shit_ ," Alec cursed beside him.

Sensing Alec's fear, Magnus grabbed his arm and pulled him into the chips isle, making sure they were out of sight.

"Just wait until they're gone," Magnus whispered. Alec tried not to think too much about Magnus' peppermint-filled breath hitting his ear and neck. Instead, Alec nodded and slid down into a sitting position. Once Magnus did the same, the two of them just sat there listening to the jocks' debate about which actress was hotter. That was until Alec's mind completely blanked when he felt Magnus' hand hesitantly touch his. 

Feeling Magnus carefully wrap his hand around Alec's fingers made Alec relax instantly. Easily returning the gesture, Magnus and Alec just sat there, comforted by the other's presence. 

The distinct sound of the bell, which indicated that Sebastian and Jonathan had left, snapped them out of their trance. They jumped up, and saw through the window that the jocks were heading towards their car. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Alec turned to Magnus.

"I better get going," he said awkwardly.

Magnus tried to mask his disappointment with a small smile. "Likewise."

In the spur of the moment, Magnus quickly pecked Alec on the cheek as a way of saying goodbye and started to briskly walk to the front door.

The second Magnus' lips touched Alec's skin, warmth travelled from his cheek and branched out to his whole body. The euphoria went away when he saw Magnus turn to leave. When the door shut was when Alec realized what he really wanted. He ran out the door and saw Magnus strolling away from the 7/11 and towards the old park. Alec swiftly walked to Magnus and nervously tapped him on the shoulder. As his beautiful face was revealed to Alec, the blue-eyed man closed the distance between their lips by grabbing the collar of Magnus' coat. 

Magnus smiled into the small kiss as fireworks danced behind his eyelids. He wasn't expecting that at all. Alec always seemed to surprise him. 

Alec broke off the earth-shattering kiss with a lopsided grin. "Bye, Magnus." 

Turning from him, Alec practically ran back to the 7/11 to find his car. Magnus started walking again with a gigantic smile. He was so glad he went out.

* * *

 

Alec could not believe he had done that. It was so unlike him. It was so reckless, so spontaneous. But it was so nice. It just felt nice to be so carefree and act so recklessly. But that feeling crumbled when Alec turned the corner to the parking lot and saw Jonathan and Sebastian smoking cigarettes right next to his car.

When Jonathan caught sight of him, he smiled deviously, flicking his platinum blonde bangs out of his eyes as he put out his cigarette against the 7/11 window. Alec gulped.

"Well, well, well," Jonathan said menacingly, stepping towards Alec like he was his prey. "Look what we have here, Seb."

Sebastian looked between Jonathan and Alec, sensing the fight he leaned back and took a swig of his cigarette. He was ready for the show. 

Anxiety hit Alec like a wave. But he knew showing he was scared would only egg Jonathan on more. In a nonchalant tone he said, "Come on, Jonathan, it's the middle of the night just let me get to my car and go home. I don't want to fight."

Jonathan scoffed, leaning against the wall again, and plucked Sebastian's cigarette out of his hand to take a swig and give it back. "Good. Me neither."

Alec furrowed his eyebrows. "Then what do you want from me?"

"A note," Sebastian answered. "In Clary's handwriting."

Alec recalled his last conversation with these two, which ended up in a fight. They asked him the same thing. His curiosity grew rapidly, but he tried to fight it for his friend's sake. But on the other hand, finding out what was going on with them could help Clary...

"Why?" Alec questioned, crossing his arms.

Words stupidly poured out of Sebastian's mouth: "Well her boyfriend is like better than Jon at football, so we want to like psych him out before the scrimmage-"

Jonathan punched Sebastian hard in the arm so he'd stop talking while Alec processed what Sebastian had rambled about. Of course this was about something as petty as football. Alec recalled an earlier conversation with Jace that week. He was only half-listening to Jace talk, because he was trying to read, but the scrimmage sound familiar... Oh! The scrimmage that determined who was going to be team captain! So Jonathan was afraid Jace was going to be the team captain instead of him. Interesting.

"What would you want the note to say?" Alec asked, questioning the boys further.

Jonathan shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe," his voice raised in pitch to mock Clary, "'Dear Jace, saying this in person is too hard, so I wrote a letter instead, but we have to break up.'"

Alec felt as if he was slapped across the face. " _Are you trying to break them up_?"

"No," Jonathan said. "Just to psych him out before the scrimmage."

Alec saw a million holes in Jonathan's plan. "You realize that there are a lot of flaws in the weird sabotage plan, right?"

Jonathan narrowed his eyes. "Like what?"

Alec groaned. Why were the most intimidating and popular people at Idris High so stupid. 

"First of all, I'm Jace's best friend. What makes you think I'm not going to tell him about your idiotic plan?" Alec watched as a fear-like expression passed through the boys' faces. "Second, Jace could just ask Clary if she wrote the letter before the game."

"Scrimmage," Sebastian corrected.

"Same thing," Alec mumbled, watching Jonathan contemplate what to do for a solid minute. Alec felt very pleased with himself. He not only shut down their stupid plan, but he also made Jonathan feel as dumb as Alec knew he was.

"I'd make sure Jace got the letter right before the scrimmage, so he wouldn't have a chance to ask Clary..." He paused, thinking about the other half of Alec's statement. Suddenly, a malicious grin spread across Jonathan's face. Fear sparked in Alec's chest. Jonathan stepped closer to Alec, zeroing in on him. "If you tell  _anyone_ about our plan, we'll ruin you."

The fear died out just as fast as it came due to Jonathan's empty threat. Alec scoffed, "I already have my group of friends I don't think that-"

"No," Jonathan interrupted, crossing his arms. "I'm referring to that sparkle boy you're so fond of."

The fear returned as Alec realized who Jonathan was talking about: Magnus.

"W-why do you think I'm fond of him?" Alec defended, looking at the sidewalk.

Jonathan smirked. "You think we didn't just see you kissing him?" A rush of cold fear ran through Alec's whole being as he struggled to control his breathing. Jonathan continued, "If you refuse to do this, tell anyone, or even take  _one_   _step_ out of line, we'll ruin you. Do you really think he'll be kissing you once he hears the things that will be spread about you?"

All Alec could think about was Magnus, Magnus, Magnus. He tried to imagine never talking to him again, never looking into his eyes again, never being able to make him laugh. Instead he saw Magnus hearing the rumors, giving him disgusted looks, talking bad about. Damn, it hurt.

But then Alec thought about Jace, his best friend. Him not getting to be team captain because he was scared about his relationship with Clary, well it would crush him. Or what if when Jace realized Clary didn't write the note, he'd figure out it was Alec? Alec couldn't lose his best friend, but he couldn't lose Magnus.

"Well?" Jonathan raised one eyebrow as he waited for Alec's answer. 

Alec panted heavily, weighing his options. He knew that he needed to pick Jace first. He only met Magnus a few days ago while Jace was his best friend for life. However, Alec felt as if he'd known Magnus for years. He felt so drawn and connected to Magnus... but Jace came first.

"I won't do it," Alec said in monotone. He felt empty. Saving one relationship and dooming another.

Jonathan hissed, "Suit yourself. Come on, Seb. We have some rumors to spread."

As the two jocks retreated, Alec felt the panic of losing Magnus settle in. He felt claustrophobic. Alec turned and ran.

The exhaustion got to him fast, and only when he stopped running was when he realized where he was. He had run three blocks to the old park.

Alec used to come here as a kid all the time. Before it was considered old, at least. Alec examined the grey, rusted slides as he made his way to his favorite part of the park: the swings. As Alec sat down on the swing farthest to the left, the squeak of metal on metal echoed through the cold silence. Alec idly wondered if he had gotten fatter or if the swings had just gotten older? Even so, it didn't matter. Alec felt that at the moment nothing mattered.

He could always run away to Seattle. Steal a car, or a motorbike, and just run. Logically, Alec knew he couldn't leave his friends, but it was nice to think about.

Without warning, a window in a house near the park lit up, grabbing Alec's attention. Alec could make out light blue walls and a small bed in the corner of the room. A figure swiftly moved past the window. It was a boy. He had dark hair and was about Alec's height. Alec watched him take off his long, black coat. Wait, trench coat? Alec furrowed his eyebrows. It couldn't be. But as the boy moved to open his window latch and pull up his window, Alec saw Magnus' beautiful face.

Even from far away, Alec could make out his breath-taking features. He really wanted to kiss those lips again, and get his hands on that nice chest and feel his muscular arms. But as he remembered what had happened at 7/11, he realized he'd never get to do that. Alec was glad Magnus hadn't heard the rumors Sebastian and Jonathan were likely to spread about him yet. That Magnus still liked him.

As Magnus moved away from the window. Alec to took a moment view his options. He could go home and wallow to himself while watching The Princess Bride, or....

The second he saw Magnus take his shirt off through the window and head into the bathroom, he felt his inner-Izzy snap into place, filling his head with not-so-innocent ideas.

Or... there was Magnus. Magnus was an option he liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I hope it didn't end too abruptly, but literally I was so excited to start writing the smut that I kinda rushed the ending... I hope it makes sense lol
> 
> SMUT IN NEXT CHAPTER ;)

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who hadn't figured it out yet, this fic is loosely based on Heathers: The Musical but if you haven't seen it or listened to it no problem 
> 
> I don't know if i'm going to make this two or three chapters yet, but more is coming soon!!


End file.
